


heat

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: Luhan finally gets his alone time with Sehun.Or not.





	heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehuzn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuzn/gifts).



> kinda rushed out half of this so i could go to sleep lmaooo maybe edit l8r

His fingers shake slightly as they run slowly through Sehun's dark hair, the strands like silk against his skin.

Luhan's been waiting for this -- uninterrupted moments of Sehun's mouth against his, Luhan breathing in his exhales -- and he's finally got it. Sehun is warm against him, and so pliant, Luhan thinks he might just do anything asked of him.

Sehun slides into his lap easily, crouching his usually straight back enough so he can bite at Luhan's lower lip comfortably. Luhan's hands slide down Sehun's sides, fingers dipping into his jeans and rubbing circles on his hips. Sehun presses even closer at the touch, sucking on Luhan's tongue.

Luhan's mouth leaves Sehun's to press kisses along his jawline, getting wetter as he trails down the expanse of Sehun's neck. Sehun's panting above him; the pretty blush on his cheeks spreading down his neck as Luhan undoes the first few buttons of his black shirt, pressing a kiss to his sternum.

"Luhan," Sehun moans, and it sounds _so_ good to Luhan's ears.

"What do you want, baby?" Luhan asks, voice vibrating against Sehun's skin.

"You."

Luhan laughs, catching Sehun's mouth with his again. Sehun's hands find their way into his hair.

"How do you want me," he presses a kiss to Sehun's lips, "Sehunnie?"

Sehun bites his lip as Luhan's hands make their way to his thighs, running them up and down his jeans as he goes back to kissing Sehun's jawline. 

"Want to ride you," he says, letting out a laugh as Luhan groans. He lets out a moan as Luhan nips at his jaw, pulling black hair to guide him back to his mouth. "Want to bounce on your cock," Sehun says against Luhan's lips.

"So dirty," Luhan whispers, a little surprised at Sehun's words. But he's definitely not complaining.

Luhan's got Sehun out of his jeans, panting into his mouth when he hears a familiar tune, his phone vibrating against the coffee table. _Fuck._ He stills, unsure of what to do.

"Don't answer it," Sehun says between kisses.

"It might be important," Luhan tries, even though he _really_ doesn't want to move.

"More important than this?" Sehun questions, grinding his ass on Luhan's clothed dick, drawing a surprised moan out of Luhan's lips. Luhan shakes his head and Sehun smirks, grabbing Luhan's hands and guiding them to his ass, underneath his boxers.

Luhan is _mesmerised_. He didn't expect this kind of confidence from Sehun.

The ringing cuts off as Luhan grabs at Sehun's ass cheeks, pondering over where the nearest bottle of lube might be as he licks into Sehun's mouth.

Sehun groans as Luhan's phone starts ringing again.

"I should really get it..." 

Sehun rolls his eyes but reaches for the phone, handing it over to Luhan but staying in his lap. Luhan eyes him warily but sees it's Yixing calling and quickly answers.

"Finally," Yixing complains on the other end. "Kyungsoo tried to get hold of you."

"What is it? I'm kind of busy," he says, looking at Sehun guiltily. Instead of looking irritated, Sehun attaches his lips to Luhan's neck.

"What do you think, ge," Yixing responds, "we've got orders to go out."

"N-now?" Luhan tries to control his speaking as Sehun rocks against him and sucks at his skin. 

"Uh, yeah," Yixing says, just as Luhan lets out a sudden moan, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth. There's an awkward pause. "Oh my god. You're with Sehun." 

"Which is why-"

"Just come down. Now," Yixing says, hanging up the phone.

"Sehun!"

"You can't be mad at me when you're the one leaving," Sehun complains.

Luhan sighs. "I know. I'm sorry. But I really have to go." He quickly gets up, moving to gather his things, but Sehun grabs at his wrist.

"Wait, hyung," Sehun pleads, a pout following. He stands up and starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "I know you want me."

"I do." Luhan tears his gaze away, despite his words, and moves to gather his things. 

He starts shoving his gear into his bag when Sehun's arms circle his waist. "Luhan hyung," he whispers, bringing his lips to Luhan's neck again. He sucks yet another bruise into Luhan's skin. Luhan turns around in his hold with a sigh, leaning in with his hands cupping Sehun's soft face. Sehun sighs against him as they kiss, and Luhan wants nothing more than to stay here with him.

"I'll leave the spare key with you," he whispers, rubbing Sehun's cheek with his thumb. "I'd like if you stayed but it's okay if you go home too."

Sehun frowns. "I'm trying not to be nosy but..."

"I know. I'm gonna tell you everything soon," he promises with a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Sehun nods and Luhan kisses him again before rushing out the door.

He's met with Yixing's disgusted face as he steps out the elevator. "I never want to hear you moan again."

"Deal," Luhan agrees. "Now let's get this over and done with."


End file.
